


Di leoni e serpenti

by Geilie



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hai strisciato, sì, ma non come un verme, mai come un verme! Hai strisciato perché è quello che fanno le serpi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di leoni e serpenti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night del 15/03/13. Pacchetto di [Ferao](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=33257).  
>   
>  _PACCHETTO “ASSASSINIO NELLA CATTEDRALE” + RAY BRADBURY_  
>  Fandom: Disney  
> Personaggio: Scar  
> Prompt: [Hole - Someone Else’s Bed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4CO1Y-WALU)

**Di leoni e serpenti**  
 _248 parole - non betata; ispirata soprattutto a questa strofa della canzone, anche se sono andata decisamente fuori tema rispetto all'idea iniziale: "Oh, and you'll be the end of me/As I have been the death of you/And I quite enjoy your suffering/Oh, I want to watch the view"._  
   
Il re è rotolato giù dal suo prezioso trono. Per una volta sei tu a sovrastarlo, a squadrarlo dall’alto col tuo miglior sguardo di sufficienza; per una volta è lui che è costretto a strisciare ai tuoi piedi, a implorare quella pietà che - glielo leggi negli occhi - crede davvero di poter ottenere da parte tua.  
Povero illuso, davvero in tutti questi anni ha pensato di avere il tuo affetto? Il tuo rispetto?  
Tutto ciò che hai offerto a Mufasa è odio, disprezzo, invidia.  
Hai strisciato, sì, ma non come un verme, mai come un verme! Hai strisciato perché è quello che fanno le serpi; come una serpe hai atteso il momento propizio e poi sei scattato, hai conficcato le zanne nel punto in cui avrebbero fatto più male e il tuo veleno ha iniziato il suo rapido viaggio verso il suo cuore troppo  _buono_. Qualcuno ti accuserebbe di codardia per non averlo sfidato direttamente e per aver sfruttato tuo nipote, invece. Qualcuno ti  _accuserà_  e sputerà sulla tua corona e si rifiuterà di inchinarsi al tuo cospetto.  
La morte di tuo fratello - te ne rendi conto mentre lo lasci precipitare nel vuoto e ti godi l’ombra di terrore che gli invade lo sguardo - porterà alla tua rovina più che alla tua gloria, a lungo andare. Ma finché si è in ballo è bene ballare, non è così? E tu, che i tuoi giorni da re siano cento o centomila, intendi goderti ogni singolo istante.


End file.
